The new adventures of Noble Six
by Rogue black knight
Summary: Set one year after the adventures of Noble Six, after being lost in space for over a year Six awakens from cryo sleep to find that he is no longer in his galaxy. A new menace far greater than the covenant threatens an entire new galaxy. Six is once again thrown into a galactic wide struggle this time with the force as his ally. I will try to update newcomers to this series. six/oc
1. Chapter 1

**[This story is a continuation of the adventures of Noble Six and what became of Six after the war. For those of you who have not read the adventures of Noble Six, I strongly suggest that you do so or events and/or characters may not make sense but still I will do my best to bring you back up to speed with what has currently happened. Enjoy.]**

**Recap: After deciding to stay back on reach to buy the Pillar of Autumn enough time to escape, Six (after partaking in a biggest fight of his life) was captured by the covenant glassing fleet of Reach where he convinced his female elite interrogator Lunara (Six dubbed her Luna) to help him escape after rescuing his old friend and team mate Jun. After escaping in a battle damaged phantom Luna, Six and Jun landed on Jaron 9(a joint rebel covenant outpost) only for Luna to be captured and considered a traitor for aiding Six. Six feeling guilty for Luna's capture ventured out and eventually saved her from the out post main Leader, an elite Ship master known by many as Krayt. Soon after acquiring a slip space worthy vessel, the trio traveled around the known galaxy, partaking in guerrilla warfare all the while with Six and Luna growing closer. After approximately six months of uncoordinated combat, Six and company were boarded by known other than Master Chief and Arbiter and were told that Earth was under siege by what was left of the Covenant military. After fighting there way through the Jungles of voy, engaging Krayt in another death battle, and fighting through the flood infested streets at the center of the storm the UNSC and covenant separatists entered a slip space portal to the Ark. After Six received his orders (and a little "good luck" from Luna) he fought along side the Master Chief and eventually saved Keyes and Johnson from an untimely end. Then after more combat through the flood infested halls of high charity Six, master Chief, Jun, and Arbiter secured Cortana and were heading stead fast to the Ark's main firing chamber to activate the index killing the flood once and for all. Six knowing this would be extremely dangerous decided to activate the ring alone. Reluctantly everyone agreed to this as Six had Dot uploaded with firing Index and after confronting 343 Guilty Spark, blew up the ring and the flood with. Now Lost in space we rejoin Six one year later as he awakens from cryo sleep to find he's not in his galaxy anymore...**

**I don' own halo or starwars for if I did I would've made starwars battle front 3 five years ago.**

**One year later**

**Previous conflict: Battle of Installation 00**

**Outcome: Complete annihilation of the flood menace and disbanding of the Covenant alliance**

**Next Conflict: The second battle of Jabiim**

**Con current conflict: The Galactic Civil war**

"Six wake up I need you." Dot ordered urgently

"Dot whats going on did the UNSC find us?" Six asked as he broke free from the cryo tubes restraints placing Dot in his helmet and grabbing two shot guns, a battle rifle and a Saw gun from the Dawn's gun rack.

"No but we are in orbit of an unidentified jungle planet and are being boarded by an unknown party most likely hostile.

"Well lets go check it out maybe they know where the UNSC is." Six explained excitedly.

"Just be careful ok… I don't want to lose you, your all I got." Dot explained.

"Remember its me." Six winked as he got to moving.

When Six moved through the Dawns damaged halls he came across five men in white combat armor and big white bulky helmets behind them was a man in a dark black suit that dwarfed Six by at least a full foot and had a very commanding yet evil aire about him.

"Hello I come in peace don't fire." Six told the men.

"Kill him." The man in Black commanded letting out a heavy asthmatic cough.

"Yes Lord Vader." The men replied as they began to fire bright red laser shots at Six taking only one to pierce his shields.

"Well diplomacy is out then." Six yelled as he unloaded a full clip of Saw gun fire into one of the men in white only slowing down his walking pace.

"Who are they, how can they shrug a full clip of bullets like that." Six reasoned as he slammed his saw gun onto the top of one of the troops head crushing his skull. "Well at least they aren't augmented like I am.

Six grabbed the dead man's rifle quickly blasting the trooper with well placed shots to there heads, soon all that remained was this "Lord Vader". Six charged at Vader firing laser shots that were easily deflected from Vader's glowing red blade. Six evaded the glowing red blade but was soon lifted into the air, Six's own hands began to apply heavy pressure to his throat despite how hard he tried to fight this invisible force.

"Tell me where the rebel base is **rebel** and I will make your death painless." Vader offered.

"What are you talking about I'm Noble Six of the United Nations Space Command. I don't know who you are or where I am." Six reasoned for Vader to lose his temper.

"You lie prepare to feel the power of the Dark side of the force!" Vader yelled as he slammed Six against the walls of the dawn halls and flung him into the void of space sending him crashing into the orbit of the unidentified planet.

"Sir should we send a team after him." A trooper asked patiently over Vader's com link.

"No he can't survive a fall like that. When I make it back on board the star destroyer, blow this trash away then set a course to reroute with the Super Death star." Vader ordered back through Comlink as he watched Six fall into the planet below.

"That one was strong in the force…" Vader thought to himself.

Six watched as he hurtled down the many different layers of the planet until he collided full force with the planets muddy surface. The force made Six sway in and out of consciousness and his legs wouldn't move. Six lost complete consciousness once a green alien no bigger than the lower half of his leg appeared in his front of him.

"A great fall have you had?" The green alien asked an unconsciousness Six

**Chapter over **

** [Well tell me what you think and what should happen next. Until next time the Rogue black Knight is out]**


	2. Jedi training

**[Well here is the second chapter of the new adventures of Noble Six. This one will be rather dialogue heavy but bear with me… Six will have plenty of things to annihilate soon enough.]**

**I do not own halo or Star Wars for if I did I would make Darth Vader kill the Didact.**

"**Patience young one…"**

Previous conflict: battle of Jabiim 2

Current conflict: Debacle on Kamino

Next conflict: The battle of Mustafar

Six came too it with his body sore and just about every bone he had felt ready to crack. His armor was stained in blood and mud. Six nearly passed out again when he tried to rise up from the rock solid floor.

"Awaken you finally have. Been unconscious you have for one week." The little green alien was once again in Six's face.

Six couldn't believe where he was at. He was inside of a hollow tree trunk that had barley enough room for him to crouch inside. He noticed that there was a small fire place, bed cut into the wood, and even pots and pans made for cooking.

"Look I don't have time for this I'm Noble Six of the United Nations Space Command if you could please put me on the nearest ship off this ugly planet I would very much appreciate it." Six hurriedly explained.

"Ugly my home this is. The Force I cannot teach you if you are this impatient." Yoda threatened.

"The Force my..!" Ow!" Six yelled as he hit his head on the ceiling of Yoda's home realizing his helmet had been off the whole time.

"You are reckless for 800 hundred years I have trained jedi knights you see everything around you but you don't feel the force." Yoda elaborated. "If not aided by the force you are, you will not be able to defeat Darth Vader or the empire. I shall train you to become one with the force and you may defeat lord Vader and bring peace to the galaxy."

"Vader…" Six's voice was bitter at the very sound of it. "I'm not from this galaxy apparently. You see where I come from there is no empire or Darth Vader. I come from a galaxy known as the Milky Way. If you could explain to me everything you know about this place that would prove extremely helpful."

"Sit down young one a long story this is." Yoda let out a large sigh.

**Six hours later…**

So basically I'm in a galaxy far far away from mine where space magic, dark lords, and high tech military grade weaponry reign supreme. A galaxy where love caused the destruction of a whole governmental society. A galaxy where peace is nothing but a distant memory." Six summarized.

"Magic the force is not, but yes, the galaxy you speak of is this. Now that you know this train to use the force will you?" Yoda asked him desperately.

"Well can you explain why I need to learn this "Force" I'm already a formidable warrior.

Six asked

"Vader and the emperor are strong in the darkside. Only a jedi with the force as his ally can defeat them. Yoda explained again.

"Well if this is the only way then I'll help you. My war experience…" Six was interrupted by Yoda.

"War does not make one great. Remember that young one.." Yoda warned. "Are you afraid?"

Six had fought space zombies, millions of covenant troops, and even faced death time, after time, after time again. The green aliens training couldn't be that hard.

"I'm not afraid." Six responded defiantly.

"You will be… You will be." Yoda shook his head ominously.

Meanwhile back on Earth….

"Can't I get a few minutes alone to shower?" Luna asked annoyed as wrapped a towel around herself before leaving her shower and grabbing her communicator. It had been nearly a year since Six's disappearance and a lot of responsibility had been given over to her. Still she gladly would take all the responsibility in the world if it meant that Six would have a chance at returning back to earth in one piece.

"Good evening madame L…." The Silver knight also known as Milo's voice fell as he just realized that he had interrupted her in the middle of her shower.

"Yes Milo?" Luna asked rolling her eyes staring back into the holographic communicator.

"The UNSC infinity class frigate Spirit of Freedom is nearly ready for departure…. We're all waiting on you…." Milo hesitated keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"I'll be out in about ten minutes assuming I'm not interrupted anymore." Luna explained as she cut off her communicator and began to shower again.

"Women… whenever they say ten minutes they really mean ten days…" Milo sighed as he went back to work loading the freedom with supplies.

"I wonder what Six is doing right about now…." Luna said as she allowed her mind to wonder about Six.

**Back with Six (six months later)**

"Run!" Yoda yelled as Six ran through the dense swamp trying not to trip on any hidden roots.

"Jump!" Yoda cried out as Six did a flying front flip over a small stream.

"Yes, yes good." Yoda congratulated as Six stopped to catch his breath.

"Master Yoda can I stop you've been drilling me nonstop for three months." Six pleaded wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "It would also help if you let me where my helmet."

"Actually two months and 31 days love, and boy do you look good." Dot complimented/teased from Six's helmet which he had placed on an old tree trunk.

"Your gadgets you do not need but, the force…continue!" Yoda ordered climbing on Six's back as Six began to run again.

"Yes feel the force!" Yoda explained as began swinging on the rope like branches of Dagobah's canopy.

"Yoda.. I mean master, what are the differences between the light and the dark side of the force?" Six asked as he continued swinging from tree to tree.

"Anger, fear, despair, hate, loss, these are the dark side only suffering these will cause. Peace, serenity, harmony, knowledge, the light side these are. Adventure, wealth, fame, LOVE, these things a jedi craves not. Serves the people a jedi does not himself." Yoda explained.

"But how will I know which is which? Is the dark side stronger?" Six continuously asked as he slid down a tree's trunk continuing his run.

"Faster, more seductive is the dark side, train no more will you too many questions you have, clear your mind you must before continuing." Yoda concluded before resting on a nearby stump.

"But master I must get stronger if I'm going to stop the empire the more I know the better." Six reasoned.

"Hmmm one last lesson today I have, strong in the dark side is that cave, enter it and complete your training for today you will." Yoda sighed.

Six stared at the pitch black cave reaching for his for his sawgun that had fallen with him into orbit only for Yoda to frown. "Your weapons you need not only the force."

Six really did not like to leave anywhere without his guns but, Yoda had not been wrong yet. Six looked back at Yoda only to receive one last drop of wisdom.

"Only what you take is in there." Yoda concluded.

"So if I bring weapons I run the risk of fighting a weapon but, If something is in there..." Six thought to himself. "Hmm I'm a weaponin my own right." Six finally decided on as he walked into the cave not knowing what he would come across.

The cave was much like Yoda had seemed empty much to Six's approval except for one lone figure that stood blocking his path. A spartan 7'1 and with blue and red blazing armor appeared his visor was a dark green.

"Its like looking in a mirror." Six said as he circled his double.

"No kidding." The double responded.

"So is this my test, to fight myself, I'll make this quick." Six as he charged at himself only for his double to do so.

"You cant beat me!" Six cried as he did a flying front kick.

"Apparently I can!" The double responded as he did his own flying front flip. As the smoke clear Six found himself being held by his neck by his double, once again Six had failed.

"How?" Six asked as his double carried him back to the entrance of the cave before throwing him out.

"Much to learn you still have." Yoda sighed as he walked back to his house leaving Six to ponder his failure.

Chapter over

**[Yeah yeah this took long and don't give me any mess about it. I've been sick, taking finals, and I was and am tired. Sorry if I sound rude but I'm just telling it straight. Well Six failed to grasp what Yoda asked him to do. I'll elaborate more in that next chapter. As usual keep the reviews coming and Have a very Happy New Year. See you next chapter. Rogue signing off.]**


End file.
